Of B's And A's
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Marluxia receives his test back, but his score's not what he expected. Axel finds out and gloats and teases the Graceful Assassin, but he has a way to shut him up... no pairings, ONESHOT :D T for I think one swear word, maybe two... I dunno


**Ehh... double O C, sorry :/  
>I wrote Marluxia as a blood type B, because here in Japan, some believe that blood type dictates (or guides, whatever) your personality, and according to the website, issendai . com  rpgs / takemywings / bloodtypes . htm (it was on Google; other than that I have no idea what kind of website it is) [this took thirty minutes to write, so I didn't check] , it says that **

_"People with blood type B are the most practical of the blood groups. They are specialists in what they do. When they start a project, they spend extra time understanding and trying to follow directions than others might. When they are doing something, all of their attention is focused on it. They tend to stick to a goal and follow it through to the end, even if it seems impossible. They tend to be less than cooperative, as they like to follow their own rules and their own ideas. They are individualists. B type people pay attention to their thoughts a little more than their feelings, and therefore can sometimes seem cold and serious." _**(I don't own this, I just copied and pasted)**

**So... yeah random oneshot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, either  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marluxia looked at his test again and sighed, slamming his head onto the wooden table and laying there like a broken doll in disappointment and frustration. He lay like that for quite some time, sulking and glaring at the innocent wood, until Zexion walked into the room.<p>

"Marluxia? Is there a rational reason for you sulking on the table? Or is this a new bad habit?"

The Graceful Assassin groaned and lifted his head with difficulty, placing his hands on the table and pushing himself up.

"I'm disinclined to answer your inquiry, Six," he said coldly. The Cloaked Schemer's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Perhaps because you are aware that your response will be disadvantageous to your reputation?"

Marluxia straightened up and looked every bit as elegant, sophisticated, and graceful as his title.

"No, dear Six. I do not wish to answer because—"

"We'll tease the mickey out of you if you did?" interrupted a tall, red haired man. He wore a smirk on his face and appeared behind his superior.

"Face it Marluxia, answer or not, we will make fun of you, won't we, Zexion?" The slate-haired man shrugged.

"You will. I don't think I shall quite as much." Axel shrugged and grinned.

"Ah, well, you always were a bit of a boring guy, nose in a book and all."

"For your information—"

"Ooh, what's this, _Marluxia?_" cut off Axel as he deftly snatched the wrinkled paper from the pink-haired man's gloved hand.

"No!" Lunging for it, Marluxia missed and made up for his mistake by summoning his scythe, Graceful Dahlia, and pointing it at Axel.

"Give. That. Back," he commanded, voice soft, calm, and dangerous. Axel shook his head and smirked.

"I don't think I will." Portaling to a safer distance away (a mere three feet, once again by Zexion), he looked at the paper and burst out laughing.

"The hell, Marly? You got a _B _on your test? And here I thought you were the book smartest of all, save maybe Zexion." He laughed still harder and clutched his stomach.

Marluxia groaned in defeat (_No. He would never admit defeat. This was just… just a setback. And cause for blackmail. Damnit, Axel_!) and rubbed his temples.

"Give it back?" he pleaded. Axel raised an eyebrow. Marluxia _never _pleaded.

"Or what?" he taunted, curious to see what Eleven would do. Marluxia opened his mouth to answer when suddenly Larxene portaled into the room, reading a chart on her clipboard intently.

"Hey, Marly, what's your blood type?" she asked without preamble (_Without even so much as a 'hello'. What is the world coming to?_), still looking at her paper. Marluxia looked taken aback.

"My blood type? …B positive…" he answered after a moment's hesitation. Larxene smiled and _finally _looked up.

"Oh, _thank _you, Marluxia!" she giggled, and left.

"What was that about?" asked the shocked Assassin. Zexion shrugged.

"Apparently Vexen wants everyone's blood type for something. He hasn't informed me about his latest experiment as of yet. He—"

"_B? _Kingdom Hearts, Marluxia! You can't even get an A on your blood!" he snorted. Both Nobodies glared at him.

"That was a pathetic attempt at humor, Eight. You can't grade _blood_."

"I would prefer it if you ceased speaking right about now, Axel."

"Oh yeah? Oh, and I noticed that you didn't answer my question from earlier, _Marluxia_."

Marluxia balled his fists, but smiled and relaxed them as he remembered something.

"Oh, Axel? I seem to remember that you failed your college finals with a count of twenty out of a hundred," he drawled, enjoying how Axel's face morphed from one of amusement and mockery to one of horror.

"H-how… there's no way you… not true!" protested the redhead. Zexion smirked, but did not interrupt.

"It _is _true. So, unless you want everyone finding out about that… I suggest you keep _quiet_."

_That _shut him up.


End file.
